1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ring-piston meter comprising a planetary-gear differential adapted to be responsive to a driving pin or a ring piston and including a planetary gear arranged to mesh with a stationary ring gear and a further gear connected to an output shaft and having a number of teeth different from that of the ring gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a ring-piston meter of the above type the planetary gear is fastened to the driving pin of the ring piston, the latter pin being held centrally at the ring piston. As a consequence of the aforesaid construction of the meter, the nonuniform rotary motion of the ring piston prevents the meter from exhibiting a high degree of measuring accuracy. In addition, the measurement values obtained when measuring small quantitites are not suited for further processing in control devices and the like.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a ring-piston meter comprising a planetary-gear differential wherein compensation for the nonuniform rotary motion of the ring-piston is provided.